In recent years, with the spread of IC (integrated circuit) chips and RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tags, each comprising an antenna connected to the IC chip, merchandise control is performed by attaching RFID sheets such as labels and merchandise tags having RFID tags to articles. On the RFID sheet, printing is performed by using a printing device capable of writing article information, etc. into the RFID tag. However, IC chips of RFID tags are vulnerable to shocks such as the static electricity, and may be damaged during the manufacturing process or before usage. Therefore, there is a possibility of a tag being unusable. Therefore, in case of failure in writing into an RFID tag, the RFID sheet with the unusable RFID tag is distinguished from the other normal RFID sheet by printing an error pattern on the RFID sheet (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-88705).